lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Biomecha: The Helmet of Power
Biomecha: The Helmet of Power '''is a thriller film released on September 16, 2015. It is the first stop motion movie rated R for horror violence. Plot Following a war between humans and machines, the world is now in full post apocalyptic mode, with everyone having been killed and only one robotic beast still working. It is intent on tracking down and murdering a number of animated mecha named the BIOMECHA, that run through the ruin. The last to come alive is Paisenuef (Jackson Brunade), who does not know who or where he is, and hopes to find answers from Know (Powers Boothe), a mecha alike him. Yet, the four legged behemoth comes after them and leaves with Know in its fangs after also attempting to get Paisenuef, who is then rescued by Mahoganer (Clark Duke), yet another mecha, this time a coward who returns Paisenuef to their sanctum. Their king, Vaksa (voice of Jeff Bridges), is unhappy from this development, and makes sure his enforcer, the hulking Flappin (voice of Kendrick Lamar), gets that point across. This is all while Ona (voice of Marshall Allman) comes off as an insane etcher, repeatedly illustrating the same strange symbols on multiple occasions. Even so, with Paisenuef certain that Know was still alive when he was dragged off, the latest BIOMECHA sets off with Mahoganer on a rescue adventure, eventually teaming up with ninja warrior Dig (voice of Joanna Levesque) and later mute twins, Kanohi and Hafu who catalog everything they come into contact with. But Paisenuef then makes a horrifying mistake by placing a small gadget (the Fetish) that he first found when he came to life into the appropriate slot, not realizing the upshots of doing so. Just then, an abominable, large robotic spider behemoth (the Likuta) is reactivated, and not only attempts to slaughter the BIOMECHA, but also manufactures other electronic monsters to do the same. From that point on, the BIOMECHA attempt to avoid damage -- including having their spirits removed from their bodies -- while trying to kill their nemeses. Cast * Jackson Brundage as Paisenuef * Jeff Bridges as Vaksa * Powers Boothe as Know * Clark Duke as Mahoganer * Marshall Allman as Ona * JoJo as Dig * Kendrick Lamar as Flappin/Radioman * Jay Leno as the Inventor * Seth Rogen as the Dictator * Olivia Cooke as the Reporter Parent's Guide '''Sex & Nudity * Know (male) and Dig (female) embrace. * Many female idols have carved dresses that hang loosely over the breasts and are cut to the thigh. Violence & Gore Strong violence * Several scenes of fantasy violence and realistic towards villains involving guns, blades, and natural weapons, all powered by energy. * Mahoganer has an eye cut out. * The most family unfriendly death is Anguis getting sliced in two. * There is a sustained nature throughout which will be disturbing to young audiences. * Half of the main characters have the life sucked out of them with a ray beam. It is shown in full view and they lay motionless after the life is sucked out of them. * The backstory involves a war between humans against robots. Humans are shot up by robots (depicted, not seen). Robots poison the air to kill life forms (not seen). * Paisenuef and Mahoganer find Know locked in a large steel cage and guarded by Bombeim; it rushes at the duo, as Dig charges at Bombeim and cuts its face off with a sword (we hear a lopping sound and see the head drop off bloodlessly). * Anguis rises up, stabs at many BIOMECHA, grabs Vaksa, and prepares to rip him in half but fails. * Rackrain flies through a window, cuts at many BIOMECHA, tossing Ona; they run and Rackrain follows them; the BIOMECHA run onto a roof, Flappin lobbing a sword into Rackrain's propeller, it struggles but continues to fly, and then the machine falls into a giant propeller and is killed (we see the blades breaking the machine); Vaksa almost drops in. * Bombeim rises off the ground and moves toward Paisenuef, Mahoganer, and Know, causing them to flee: Paisenuef is compressed by a heavy ingot that is thrown, Mahoganer droops from a board, and they all get up and run through a dark tunnel while the machine growls like an animal. * The Inventor is struck by lasers, trembles, and falls, deceased. * While battling many BIOMECHA, Likuta builds small Spidermatons to attack them in different ways; one has sharp swords. * We see many war scenes that depict massive Iron Beasts firing at men and BIOMECHA; we see men and BIOMECHA being thrown into the air and debris showering around. * We hear roars coming from the distance and moving close to Paisenuef and Know, the latter holding a polearm, and is struck by Bombeim; Bombeim grabs Know in its mouth, who wails as he is carried away. * Several Spidermatons charge out of a subway, a large explosive barrel rolls toward them, igniting and exploding several of the machines. * Likuta chases many BIOMECHA across a bridge ladder, the bridge shatters from under Likuta, who drops, and is broken. Likuta flips a flamethrower into the air toward many BIOMECHA, blasting flames into a pit where the BIOMECHA, are hiding, burning one. * Anguis descends into the gears of another machine and is squashed (we see metal fragments fall). * We see Paisenuef with a mangled arm and blood on the lesion. * Paisenuef explores a lab and finds the Inventor lying dead on the floor (we see the man in a decomposing state with pasty skin). * We see a woman and child killed in a burnt out jalopy. * Know's corpse is wrapped in fabric, placed on a raft, and shoved into the sea. * Paisenuef hears noises while investigating a bombed skyscraper, he picks up a steel pole, swings it at Know, and beats him (he is uninjured). * Flappin grabs Paisenuef and Mahoganer, pushes them into a barrel in a menacing manner, and they are lifted into the air. * A mortar is fired at Likuta and there are large explosions. * Blinds are opened to reveal metropolis turned to debris. * Paisenuef hangs by one finger from a rope; he falls to the ground and slips around. * Paisenuef cracks through wood floorboards (he is pulled out and safe). * We see many spirits hover into the clouds after dying. Profanity * Name-calling (unlettered filth, yellow bellied, imbecile). Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking Implied Drug Use * The most amusing scene is of Flappin is shown sniffing flour for his own enjoyment and groaning. He is getting high off of the dust, but it is only implied. Frightening/Intense Scenes * Being the first stop motion film to receive a R rating, there are many horrors themes. * Anguis is really scary, being an anaconda with half of a human head which is later mutilated and burnt into a skull on the half. It also makes horror noises, sounding like a person run over by a car. In addition, it has scary teeth and an eye removed. * There are a few corpses of humans during the beginning of the film, one of which is an infant and his mother in a jalopy. No decay or anything graphic is shown, but the image is still frightening. * A few jump scares. * The death of Mahoganer is extremely intense and scary. * Authority has his eyes plastered shut. No blood, but still disturbing. * The final fight is also intense, and involves a gigantic turret being fired in attempts of destroying Likuta. * The action itself is horrifying if you think of the characters as humans rather than electronic robots. * Many souls are sucked out of the Biomecha and several die during intense fighting scenes. * Although animated, Young children should not see this because it contains scary imagery and mild jump scenes * An extreme amount of suspenseful, threatening, and heavily dramatic music plays in the movie. * Scenes listed under "Violence & Gore" may be dismaying, suspenseful, or frightening to young viewers and/or those with low tolerance levels. * The same holds true for the sights of the variety of vast robotic creature that come after the BIOMECHA. * We see the dead Inventor's corpse on the floor (no blood or decay, but shriveling is depicted). * We hear creature sounds, Paisenuef is unnerved, and we then see a freaky, skeletal four legged robot (Bombeim) behind him and Know. It scratches them, with Know jabbing his pike at it, but it knocks him back into a building, damaging his exoskeleton. Paisenuef hides in a tunnel with a hole in it, and the behemoth scrapes at him through the opening, and then reaches in, almost getting him. It then retreats and chews down into Know, who goes unconscious in its teeth, and is then carried off to the power plant. * Mahoganer and Paisenuef go on a search and rescue quest to find Know, but a tornado suddenly blows in, they lose their map, and Mahganer almost falls into a deep crater. Paisenuef rescues Mahoganer and the two then head into a tunnel, following a creature's claw marks on the ground. They then spot Know, seemingly deceased in a cage, but he is alive. They then spot the Bombeim (with one fluorescent red eye and the other serving as a spotlight) and it comes at Mahoganer and Paisenuef, chasing them around the cage as they free Know. The chase continues, with close calls and the behemoth swiping them aside, with Dig then coming down on the behemoth, decapitating it. * Paisenuef gets a small contraption, puts it into a spot on a motionless machine, and thus unintentionally activates "the Likuta," a giant, mechanical Arachnidan creature. It shoots out an electric charge that electrocutes Know for a second, removing the spirit from him into the machine, and leaving his body floppy and dead. It then chases after the others, with Dig falling and dangling, while the others end up on a conveyor belt. The chase continues, with the group hiding, and then all of them fleeing in a tunnel of which the monster swipes away, almost reaching them. * Flappin grabs Mahoganer and then knocks Paisenuef aside and off a landmass. * A large robot pteranodon (Rackrain) comes after the BIOMECHA. Flappin defends them by attacking it, but it knocks him aside. The BIOMECHA then end up parted, and Flappin manages to use a pair of blades to cut off one of Rackrain's wings, but it then circles around and comes back at him, with its barbed tail ready to murder him. Paisenuef, however, blinds it with a light, and its tail narrowly misses Flappin. It then continues the ambush and various BIOMECHA are damaged, while Dig is knocked aside when she attempts to kill it, while it stabs Vaksa's leg and hauls him away via the attached cable. Various characters then end up dangling on the line, with the Rackrain hanging at the bottom. It then crawls up that line toward them, with Paisenuef convincing Vaksa to remove his cloak. He does, and the Rackrain falls a long way down into a rotor that shreds it. As the BIOMECHA leave, we see their hideout ablaze. * Flappin slowly walks along outside, having heard something, and we see robotic spider legs walking along in the foreground of the shot (that Flappin does not see). We then see a robot creature in front of him, and then a serpentine robot (Anguis), with bodies hanging off of it, ties up Flappin. This is followed by a rescue attempt of Vaksa, where Dig is grabbed and almost hit by a sword, but Mahoganer tosses something that hits the Anguis in the eyeball, while Paisenuef is almost hit during the failed rescue attempt where the Anguis takes Dig and Flappin. * The group tries another rescue attempt, but Flappin is held and zapped, with his spirit going into the machine and his body dying. Paisenuef, however, slices down through the Anguis, opening it and then catching Dig when she falls out. That Anguis creature is then pulled into a machine and obiliterated. * Several smaller spider robots chase after Dig and Paisenuef as they flee out of a tunnel. As they do so, they must avoid a large flaming keg careening past them, as well as an electronic flying machine. The barrel then ignites and detonates, with the fireball coming their way. * The Likuta emerges from a ruined area and chases after Mahoganer, grabbing and then sucking the soul out of his body like those before him (killing him). It then chases the remaining ones, including over an old iron bridge that then collapses and falls away from its weight. It gets Ona in its grip and then electrocutes and murders him, dropping his limp cadaver. * Likuta is about to zap Paisenuef and remove his soul, but Vaksa knocks Paisenuef aside and takes his place (and then gets zapped, with the same results as before), while Paisenuef narrowly avoids a robot claw that comes at him. Paisenuef then uses a small Feitsh to shoot Likuta, causing it to explode, with Paisenuef ending up passing out (some may worry he is dead, but he comes to). Common Sense Media * Age: 12 * Quality: 3 Stars * Positive Messages: 1/5: The value of unity and duty lives throughout. * Violence: 4/5: Frequent violence and peril. Characters fight with blades and guns and die. Parent Previews Violence: C Sexual Content: A Profanity: A Substance Use: B+ Portrayals of the aftermath of war, death and bombings are included in every background.''' '''There are also depictions of corpses, including a dead mother and child. Shadow dogs and birds hunt down and shoot the characters in this story. One character is captured and carried off by a robot. Others are killed or injured. An individual unknowingly plays with a bullet. An explosive releases a dangerous gas across the village that kills the populace. Characters have their eyes burned out. Flour causes a mind-altering experience for one of the Biomecha. Biomecha are engulfed in flames. Mega explosions cause the destruction of homes and factories. Characters participate in a funeral and are subjected to repeated moments of peril. Prodcution 1001 Spears planned to develop and distribute three BIOMECHA movies during 2014. When choosing a style for the movie to follow, director Brendan Trigger noted that there were many already existing interpretations of the BIOMECHA look, including the flash web comic, comic book, and CG commercials; he eventually decided upon the commercial look. Soundtrack Listen here: https://open.spotify.com/user/49pc5oejpxsytzyi5d5txhner/playlist/11oc3BTOSLKrvGXabXGq7W Trivia * At the end of the credits, there is a message saying "No BIOMECHA were harmed in the making of this film". * The film is 130 minutes long, making it the longest stop motion movie ever made. Contains References To * Nazi Germany: The brotherhood of Darxi is based on Nazism, as Likuta plays a role like Adolf Hitler, the Darxi members shout "Hiell!", and in their lair, the Nazi Marching Theme plays. * Wizard of Oz: The characters relax to Somewhere Over the Rainbow, until Mahoganer is killed by Likuta in the ashes. * Toy Story: One of Anguis' hanging bodies is an eyeless baby doll head with spider legs. * The Incredible Hulk: A silver statue of Hulk is buried within the walls of Likuta's factory, it is missing an arm and hands. Flappin is also based on Hulk. * Terminator: The scene where Likuta rises from the soot of the power plant is based on Terminator. Is Referenced In * The World of High School: More Badness: Marty mentions owning BIOMECHA sets. Marty also calls his grandfather his I-Abundant. * BIOMECHA 2: Chronicles of Metri City: This is the sequel to it. * Venture: One of the Advancements is known as "Biome Trekka". Category:Movies Category:Biomecha Category:Films about revenge Category:PG-13 Category:Films about robots Category:Horror Category:Dark fantasy Category:Apocalypse Fiction Category:Ripoffs Category:Thriller Films Category:September Category:Violent Category:2015 Category:Channel 99 Category:Biomecha: The Helmet of Power Category:USK 12 Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears Category:Animation